The Silent But Deadly
The group known only as the Silent but Deadly are a remorseless group of killers. Rendered mute through different accidents, this group specializes in assassination. Some of them wear military outfits, others wear civilian clothes. But no matter what clothes they wear, they always wear something covering their mouths to show they'll never speak. Each of them are deadly in their own way. Notable Members: * James Clark - A man who was mute when his voice box was destroyed in a fight. He is the leader of the group. Wears a mask and hood, black trousers and brown gloves. His favored weapon is a bow with poisoned arrows. * Felicia Smith - A woman who was born mute for unknown reasons. She had no voice box when she was born. She is the second in command. Wears a black leather jacket and denim jeans. She also wears a skull and crossbones bandanna across her mouth. Her favored weapon is a machine gun with a silencer. * Emily Thompson - A former scientist who suffered from coughing fits after an experiment gone wrong. Her voice box was damaged beyond repair and had to be removed. She wears a lab coat and a surgical face mask. Her favored weapon is a surgical saw. * Eric Parker - A soldier who was shot in the neck during a battle, which ended up ripping his larynx apart. He wears his military outfit which has the lower jaw of a skull covering his mouth. His favored weapon is a pistol with a silencer. * David Terk - A man who was born with a disease that slowly rendered him mute. He wears a green jacket, brown shirt, and shorts. He wears a winter face mask that covers his entire face except for his eyes. His favored weapon is a sniper with a silencer. * Richard Smith. A man who suffered a horrible brain injury in an explosion that caused him to lose his ability to speak. He wears a black hoodie, black trousers and a half-face mask, similar to the gas masks people wore during chemical warfare. His favored weapon is a special gas used to cause internal bleeding. He keeps it in a special canister which keeps the gas at its maximum power. These people are just a few of the many people in the group. The Silent But Deadly specialize in all types of weapon usage to carry out their killings. From a pipe wrench to a fully automatic machine gun with a silencer, nothing is too good for these silent remorseless murderers. Extract from a Victim's Final Passage in a Video: "I'm all alone now. It's just me left. All the others are dead. These...people. Whoever they are...they ripped out Harry's tongue. Tore out his eyes. Shattered his skull. They stabbed Trinity in the throat, tore her voice box apart. Took her with them somewhere. They don't speak. They never do. Snuck a peek under one of their masks and it's horrifying! Several scars and scabbed over wounds across their throats. I can't run anymore. But I have to get out of here! They could be behind me!! I can't die like this! No, please don't-" The man is cut off by something stabbing him in the throat and slashing through his jugular. The camera falls to the side as the man falls to the ground in a pool of his own blood. The camera is then picked up by a man in a mask. The man tilts his head at the camera before turning it off. Category:Unfinished Category:Serial Killer Category:OC Category:Fucking Run Category:Assassin